


Make a Good Team

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 2x01 coda, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dom!Eddie, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Semi Public, blowjob, sub!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: After the end of Eddie's first shift, he and Buck have a ... chat... in Eddie's truck.Very self-indulgent coda for 2x01.Thanks to Matan4il for inspiring the idea and helping me out while writing! <3
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 32
Kudos: 460





	Make a Good Team

Buck wasn’t going to lie. He was still very much thinking about the call they’d been on. His ears were still ringing a bit from the explosion. He could still remember the smells from the scene. The warm air, burnt rubber, and the smell of blood. What he could remember the most was Eddie. 

Fucking Eddie. 

It had been a long time since meeting a new person had put him through so much emotional distress, curiosity, and interest. He’d walked into the station like he had always belonged and it had pissed Buck off slightly. Remembering how uncertain and much he was desperate to impress when he had first joined, yeah, it definitely had irked him seeing Eddie fitting right in. 

Not only was Eddie fitting in but everyone loved him already. Loved him and respected him, in a way that several people at the station still didn’t love or respect him. Which also irked him just a teeny tiny bit. 

What irked him the most though was that he himself was one of those people… 

Eddie had this certain air around him. A tone in his voice. And Buck had tried his fucking hardest to hate Eddie’s guts, he had fucking tried to square off with him in the gym like he was an actual buck claiming his territory. But after their last call of the shift, he couldn’t keep it up. 

The way Eddie had taken charge inside the ambulance and the way he had ordered him around... The cheeky look on his face seconds after the ambulance blew up had Buck down for the count. There was no denying that Buck was into it… He’d practically told him as much in front of Bobby and the bomb squad boss. He could get used to Eddie ordering him around...

Slamming his locker shut, Buck picked up his bag and looked around the locker room. It was empty so he headed out on the floor to try and spot the rest of the crew. They were all stood in a ring talking by the door leading out to the personnel parking lot. 

“Some first shift,” Chim pointed out and slapped Eddie on the back. “Extracting a live grenade from a guy’s thigh and then having it blow up? I mean, come on,” Chim chuckled. Eddie grinned and clamped a hand down on Buck’s shoulder. 

“Couldn’t have done it without you, man. We make a good team,” Eddie said as he squeezed Buck’s shoulder. “I just held a box, which I did almost drop once whilst the grenade was inside, remember?” Buck pointed out and grasped the strap on his bag tightly. 

“Yeah, well, at least it didn’t go off until we were both away from the ambulance,” Eddie chuckled and took his hand back. 

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Bobby spoke up. “I’ll see you all next shift, get home safe,” he added as he did a little wave. Hen waved back before saying goodbye as well and walking away. 

“You need to join us the next time we go out for drinks, Eddie. It’ll be fun!” Chim told him before walking to his car. “Just to warn you, he usually does karaoke every time we do go for drinks. And he will try and get you to sing as well,” Buck said as the two of them started walking out of the station and towards the parking lot. 

“Oh, you do not want to hear me sing,” Eddie chuckled as he opened the backdoor on his truck and put his bag in before opening the door to the driver’s seat. Buck bit his lip and looked around. “Can we talk for a second?” he asked as he watched Eddie take his seat. “Sure, hop on in,” Eddie replied. Buck nodded and jogged around the car before getting in, dropping his bag down on the car floor. 

“Listen, I’m really sorry about the way I behaved earlier, I wasn’t very welcoming, to say the least,” Buck said sheepishly, looking ahead at the dashboard. “I promise I’m not actually that big of a jerk normally,” He glanced over at Eddie. 

“I figured as much, don’t worry about it, you’re good,” Eddie reassured him as he reached out and put his hand on Buck’s thigh, giving it a few pats and a squeeze before leaving his hand there. Buck stared at the hand and tried to focus on anything but the warmth and weight of Eddie’s hand. The air seemed so thick all of the sudden, making Buck take a deep breath as he turned his head to look at Eddie.

“You’re good too, I mean, you did good work,” Buck stammered out as he just slightly spread his legs a bit more. Eddie stared back at Buck for what seemed like forever. Buck could barely breathe as he could feel Eddie’s hand slowly moving up his thigh. 

“You still good, Buck?” Eddie asked, stopping just short of Buck’s crotch. Buck nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, I’m good,” he replied quickly, a blush creeping up his neck. Eddie’s hand started moving again and as it finally reached his crotch, Buck pressed his head back against the headrest and bit his lip hard. 

Eddie chuckled as he fondled Buck over his pants firmly. “You let every new member of the crew touch you like this, Buck?” Eddie asked teasingly. 

“Fuck,” Buck swore. “Only the super-hot ones,” Buck tried to reply wittily but failed miserably, moaning loudly as Eddie gave his bulge a firm squeeze. 

“Why, thank you,” Eddie smirked. “That’s so sweet of you,” he rubbed the bulge in Buck’s pants for a bit more before pulling his hand away. “Come here,” he said, beckoning Buck in for a kiss. 

Buck did not hesitate a second before leaning over and kissing Eddie eagerly. Closing his eyes, he moaned as his lips met Eddie’s. They were so soft but his movements firm and so controlled. 

Moaning, Buck put his hand on Eddie’s T-shirt and grabbed it tightly as he tried to take control of the kiss. He wanted more. Harder, faster, deeper, just more, but Eddie wasn’t having any of it. 

Moving his hand down Eddie’s chest, Buck brushed his hand over the bulge in Eddie’s jeans. Pulling away slightly, he made eye contact with Eddie as he moved his hand to the buckle on Eddie’s belt. When he wasn’t stopped, Buck started opening the belt. 

Eddie raised his hand and ran it over Buck’s hair gently. “You going to suck my cock, Buck?” Eddie asked, smiling softly and watching as Buck nodded, his cute blush spreading on his cheeks again. 

“If you want me to?” Buck stopped trying to open Eddie’s jeans, and for one second, he thought he’d taken it too far. 

“I do. Want your pretty lips around my cock. You’re going to make me feel so good,” Eddie told him, still stroking Buck’s hair. 

”Right? Going to be a good boy and make me feel good?” Eddie asked, smirking slightly as he watched Buck’s eyes widen and nodded as he started opening Eddie’s jeans again. 

Buck nearly cummed in his pants at Eddie’s words, his tone was so firm and steady, so full of confidence, and the gentle hand stroking his hair was such a contrast but it all made sense. After just one shift Buck knew that that was what Eddie was. Confident and gentle. Firm and soft. He knew what he wanted and Buck was very turned on by the prospect of giving Eddie what he wanted. 

Biting his lip, Buck pulled Eddie’s hard cock from his underwear, and fuck. Buck knew he was good at giving blow jobs but it had been a little while and he hoped his gag reflex wouldn’t bother him too much cause Eddie’s length and thickness were sure to trigger it at least a little. 

“Go on,” Eddie said as he relaxed back in his seat, gripping Buck’s hair as he pushed him down towards his crotch. “Show me what you got,” 

Buck gave the cock a few strokes before swiping his tongue over the cock head. He just got the slightest salt taste. Moaning, he took the head in his mouth, closing his eyes as he lapped at the slit several times before sucking on it. Slowly he started to bob his head up and down. 

“That’s it, Buck,” Eddie groaned, resting his head back on his headrest as he looked out the windows of his car. “What would our Captain say if he saw you like this? Do they know you’re such a good boy? That you’re such a big sub that you’d suck off someone you met just 24 hours prior in his car? I bet they think you’re a top, hell I bet they think you’re straight” Eddie smirked as he teased Buck. 

He was certain his dick was about to explode cause he was so hard. Moaning around Eddie’s cock, Buck tried to discreetly roll his hips in hope of finding some friction. His mouth was salivating and the skin on his cheeks was itching cause it was so warm from him blushing. Everything Eddie was saying was true and it terrified him and turned him on massively that Eddie had been able to see it so quickly. 

Relaxing his throat, Buck took a deep breath before easing Eddie’s cock down his throat. Squeezing his eyes together, Buck pushed himself, trying to get all of Eddie down him but he started gagging too much. Coughing as he pulled off Eddie, Buck whimpered as tears sprung to his eyes. Stroking Eddie’s cock with his hand, Buck took several deep breaths before going back in. 

He could smell the slight hint of citrus of the body wash Eddie had used in his shower at the end of the shift, that mixed with the pure smell of Eddie himself, was the best smell Buck had ever smelt. Easing Eddie’s cock fully into his mouth and throat, Buck moaned at the feeling of being so full and feeling Eddie’s pubes against his face. 

“You’re doing so good,” Eddie praised as he licked his lips. Tightening the hold on Buck’s hair, he used his hold to push Buck down even further on his cock. Moaning out loud as he felt Buck choking on his cock, Eddie eased up, pulling Buck back up just a bit. “God, you’re mouth is so good,” 

Buck sucked hard on Eddie’s cock and he started bobbing his head up and down fast as he reveled in the praise. He wanted more, and he wanted to show Eddie just how good he could be. He could hear that Eddie was close. His breath would hitch every so often, the groans more often and deeper. 

Moving up on Eddie’s cock, Buck wrapped his fingers around the shaft and jerked him off fast while he sucked on the head, letting his tongue flick back and forth over it. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Eddie warned before he grabbed onto the armrest to his left, grabbing onto Buck’s hair with his right hand. 

Moaning, Buck jerked him off as fast as he could while bobbing his head and sucking hard. When Eddie pushed him down further on his cock, Buck heard him groan loudly as he felt Eddie cum in his mouth. Swallowing quickly, Buck moved his head up and down slowly as he sucked gently before pulling off him. 

“So good, you did so good, come here,” Eddie panted as he pulled Buck’s head up. Pulling him in for a kiss, he grabbed Buck’s head gently with both hands. They kissed softly for a short minute before Eddie let him go so he could tuck himself back into his pants. 

“That’s without a doubt the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten,” Eddie commented as he looked over at Buck, watching as he smiled. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Buck replied as he reached for the door handle. 

“Where are you going?” Eddie asked and clamped a hand on Buck’s hand as started opening the door. 

“Emm home?” Buck blushed, holding on to the door handle. “We’re finished, right? I think..”

“Buck, if you want to go, I won’t stop you but just because I came doesn’t mean we’re finished or that I’d just want you to leave,” Eddie said softly, keeping his hand on Buck. 

Buck took a deep breath and looked back at Eddie before back at the door handle. Biting his lip, he slowly closed the car door again. 

“How about we go somewhere and take care of you? Or grab breakfast?” Eddie suggested. 

Leaning back in the passenger seat, Buck licked his lips. “Both sound good to me,” he replied and smiled at Eddie. 

Smiling back, Eddie started the car and put his seatbelt on. “Both it is,”


End file.
